Cherished
by Random Guise
Summary: A one-shot epilogue to the original Star Trek episode "This Side of Paradise". The Enterprise transported the colonists from Omicron Ceti III to Starbase 27, but even that trip took several days to complete; how do you keep out of sight during that time?


**A/N: A one-shot epilogue to the original Star Trek episode "This Side of Paradise".**

* * *

Cherished

"Mr. Spock, I do believe you haven't left the bridge for two solid days" Captain Jim Kirk observed of his friend and second-in-command as he stood beside him at the science station. "Don't tell me you missed work that much!"

"There is a lot to be done after the...neglect...of the ship while we were at Omicron Ceti III. I saw no reason why restorative measures couldn't be started immediately."

"Perhaps, but I was thinking that maybe everyone needed at least a little time to get over it as well. Maybe you should take a shift to sleep, rest or meditate; whatever suits you best."

"Captain, right now work suits me best."

"But you're making me tired just watching you. Do I need to get McCoy up here for a second opinion?"

Spock lowered his voice. "Jim, please..."

Kirk walked over to his chair and pushed a button. "Kirk to McCoy" he said while staring at Spock.

Not wanting the extra attention, Spock gave in. "Captain, if you'll excuse me I'll be in my cabin."

The intercom beeped. "McCoy here. What is it Jim?"

Kirk checked to make sure that Spock was entering the turbolift. "Nothing Doctor; I was going to ask for a second opinion but I guess I don't need one."

"Then why the blazes did you call?" The message cut off quickly; the doctor still wasn't happy over having slugged Elias Sandoval, the head scientist of the party that was just removed from the planet. Hell hath no fury like the good doctor scorned.

Jim sat in his chair and pondered his friend. Concern wove its way through his thoughts on what Spock had said after leaving the planet: "For the first time in my life I was happy". Wonderful words to hear from just about everyone else, but for a Vulcan or even a half-Vulcan like Spock it was incongruous and even a bit troubling. But Spock knew Spock best, and as yet there wasn't anything he could do about it although he doubted his friend would ever bring it up voluntarily again. In the meantime, there was more work to do than even the normal routine and no time like the present as the ship made its way to Starbase 27.

...

Making his way out of the turbolift and into a corridor on the way to his cabin, Spock stopped by the rec room to retrieve his lute. Left there at the request of Lieutenant Uhura previously, he wanted it now for some musical meditation back in his cabin. As the doors opened he quickly scanned the room and its occupants before entering. He crossed the room and picked up his lute before turning to leave. As he was nearing the doors to exit they opened again and she stood there.

Leila Kalomi.

Fully qualified botanist of the scientific colony that had lived for three years on the planet, she and the rest of the colonists had been protected from the effects of the lethal Berthold radiation by having their human bodies screened by contact with spores of a native plant. A side effect had been restoration of perfect health and a feeling of euphoria that stunted the normal drive of the humans.

It also had the effect after a fashion on Spock, reacting with his human half to override his strict Vulcan training and discipline. It also allowed him to reciprocate the love that Leila had professed for Spock six years earlier when they had known each other on Earth. After everyone recovered from the spores' effect, Leila was left with a love that once again was unrequited and Spock had been avoiding any chance at encountering her again before their arrival at Starbase 27.

Leila started to turn to leave after seeing Spock.

"There is no need to go, I was just leaving" he said.

"Don't worry about any emotional scenes, Mr. Spock; it was just a childish reaction that no doubt was influenced by being under the influence of the spores" she said quietly, saying it in a low enough voice that only his ears could pick it up from the noise coming from the rec room.

Trying to ease the situation somewhat, he asked "Would you care to see the ship's botanical section while you still have a chance before reaching Starbase 27?"

Leila bit her lip. It was hard enough just being on the same ship with Mr. Spock, but it was almost too much to be near him now. She may not have been under the influence of the spores, but the memories of what had been were still intense. But it might be another six years until she saw him again or maybe even never. She determined to experience what she could and cry over it later when all she had was memories. She was a scientist, and needed to refocus on that. "That would be enjoyable, Mr. Spock."

The two strode down various hallways, not speaking. At last they arrived in the one area of the ship devoted to plant sciences and entered. Inside, a crewman tended to the equipment that maintained various horticultural environments. Spock, who was competent in the field, gave a tour of the various sections and outlined some of the history and origins of the specimens. When he finished with the tour, they found themselves near the exit again; by this time the crewman that had been present was no longer in the room.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. I appreciate the tour; it helps me remember why I went into botany in the first place. I've wasted so much time and effort on worthless endeavors lately thanks to that planet. We're scientists and we just threw it all away" she said with fists clenched at her side.

"It...was not wasted time" Spock countered.

"How can you say that Mr. Spock? Three years on the planet and nothing but basic subsistence farming to show for it. We failed to flourish, we failed in animal husbandry, and we almost marooned..." she started before Spock held up a finger in front of her lips to interrupt, careful not to touch her.

"You have learned far more than you know" Spock explained as he retrieved his hand. "Science is a history of learning by failure. Reformulating, revising, and reinventing are all done to succeed where we once failed. Your experiences on Omicron Ceti III may provide valuable insight into radiation treatment and preventive measures. Dr. McCoy also assures me the renewed health of the colony will persist as though previous ailments never occurred."

With her voice softened, Leila confessed "I wish some things had never occurred. I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry. If a painter loses his sight, is it necessary for him to forget colors? When Beethoven went deaf, did he not still hear the notes in his head? Cherish what you have experienced...as I do."

Leila looked into his face, trying to read the slightest expression. "You, Mr. Spock? Is there a part of you that can cherish?"

"Don't misunderstand what I am saying, Leila. I shall retain and remember all that happened on the planet, for that is part of who I am. But who I am is not just that, but much more and the same applies to every person who set foot on that planet. I say this neither to discount any recent behavior nor to explain it, but simply to say that I have incorporated it into my being and I shall continue as I have been while still 'cherishing' the experience."

"That is an answer, of sorts" Leila agreed. "Rest assured that I will not make an awkward scene by uttering to you any additional professions of love, for I know by your uneasiness that while you cannot offer such professions yourself that you also are unable to deny they existed. I know what my heart speaks, but from this day forward let it mouth the words without making a sound and let that be our understanding - three words that shall not be repeated."

"Thank you" he said as the slightest hint of a smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. They stared at each other as the door opened, to admit the crewman now returned with an armload of equipment.

"Thank you for the tour, Mr. Spock. It was most...informative" she said as she raised her voice to be heard by others.

"Indeed it was, Miss Kalomi. Will I see you when the colonists disembark at Starbase 27?"

"I certainly hope so" she smiled as she backed up and exited the room.

...

"Just we five left, Captain Kirk" Elias Sandoval said as he shook hands with the Enterprise commander. "We are in your debt for your rescue of our" he said, chuckling "little group of castaways. Maybe it's a little late, but I think we're ready to start for real this time."

"I've no doubt that you'll be a lot more successful this time and feel free to call on Starfleet if there's a problem" Kirk said as he led the head scientist to the transporter platform.

"And I thank you for your help too, Mr. Spock" Leila said as she stood several feet from Spock. "I think we'll be okay from now on."

"I concur" Spock agreed as he handed her a large piece of paper. When an expression of confusion crossed her face he explained "You were curious about my name."

Leila unfolded the paper through several folds to find a line of odd characters. She held it up in front of her. "I'll cherish it always."

"Cherish it the correct way up" Spock instructed softly, motioning her to turn it ninety degrees.

Kirk cocked an eyebrow at his first officer but said nothing as Leila joined the others on the platform and Mr. Scott beamed them to the starbase. After the group departed, the captain sized up his first officer and asked if Spock was ready to get back to work.

"Is there ever a time when I'm not, Captain?"

The End

* * *

**A/N: Although "This Side of Paradise" was not my favorite episode of the series, the scene in the transporter room with Spock and Leila is definitely in my top 5 moments. It occurred to me that the Enterprise was going to have to travel to Starbase 27 to deposit the scientific colonists and the trip probably wasn't a short one; even though the starship is big, wouldn't the two run into each other again before arriving?**

**What I want to know is, why does that song "Ruth" always seem to play over the ship's P.A. when they're talking?**


End file.
